Studies are underway to identify neurotransmitters in photoreceptor cells and other retinal neurons. Two systems are currently being investigated: (1) Limulus photoreceptors and (2) human retinoblastoma cells. Experiments to date have revealed that Limulus visual cells actively synthesize octopamine and an unknown metabolite. Retinoblastoma cells synthesize small quantities of acetylcholine.